Library
by deercode
Summary: Yewook . Ryeowook yang selalu memperhatikan Yesung dari balik rak buku . Apakah suatu saat nanti Yesung akan melihatnya? *sumpah author gak bisa bikin summary* Genderswitch! RnR *kalau berminat


Library

By

Lee Young Min

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Ryeowook yang selalu memperhatikan Yesung dari balik rak buku . Apakah suatu saat nanti Yesung akan melihatnya?

Warning : Genderswitch ! Gaje, abal, typo, aneh, de el el . Jangan salahkan author kalau setelah ini kalian akan menjadi yewook shipp *evilaugh

.

.

.

Happy Reading ! ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan perawakan mungil berdiri dibalik rak buku yang menjulang dan sangat besar juga dipenuhi oleh buku-buku . Rambutnya yang ia kuncir dua kebawah . Kacamata minusnya yang lumayan tebal dan jangan lupakan rok panjang nya juga baju nya agak kebesaran . Membuat penampilannya agak sedikit kampungan .

Dia serius mengamati objek yang jauh dari hadapannya . Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kelam dan kepala yang agak besar . Matanya yang sipit sedang serius membaca novel yang ia pegang . Membuat wajah tampannya yang dihiasi ekspresi serius semakin kelihatan tampan .

"Aih, dia tampan sekali !" gumam Ryeowook . Pipinya memerah mengucapkannya . Dan dadanya berdegup kencang .

"Ryeowookie?" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya . Ryeowook yang kaget spontan menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik tinggi dengan senyum malaikatnya yang sangat manis dan menawan .

"Teuki eonni?" tanyanya . Perempuan bernama Teuki itu tersenyum dan ikut melihat ke objek yang sedaritadi diperhatikan gadis bernama Ryeowook itu .

"Sedang memperhatikan si ketua klub musik eoh?" tanya Teuki dengan senyum jahilnya . Wajah Ryeowook memanas . Pipinya dipenuhi semburat bewarna merah muda . Membuatnya semakin imut .

"Kenapa tidak mendekatinya saja Wookie-ah?" tanya Teuki .

"A..ani ! Aku tidak berani ! Aku takut jika aku mendekatinya ... Dia akan membenciku dan semakin jauh dariku," Ryeowook menunduk sedih .

"Kita tak tau sebelum mencoba kan?" tanya Teuki lagi . Ryeowook menggeleng .

"Tapi tetap saja ..." keluh Ryeowook .

"Yah dia pergi .." ucap Teuki saat objek yang mereka perhatikan daritadi bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan . Ryeowook menatap kecewa pada objeknya yang lebih memelih meninggalkan perpustakaan .

"Sudahlah Wookie ah ... Suatu saat dia pasti akan melihatmu . Percayalah . Fighting !" Teuki menyemangati Ryeowook yang meratap itu .

'Suatu saat itu ... Kapan ya ..'

...

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lesu . Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali *pasti galau xD* . Dia berdiri didepan kelasnya yang masih dengan pintu tertutup .

Dia membuka pintu kelasnya . Belum selesai dia menyelesaikan satu langkahnya untuk masuk ...

BYUUUUR ... !

"Wahahahaha !" gelak tawa menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas .

"Aigo! Wookie-ah ! Gwaenchana?" seorang gadis menghampirinya dan membantunya .

"Apa ini?" Ryeowook sedikit mencium seragamnya . pasti ..

Benar tebakannya .. Bekas air pel dicampur dengan beberapa telur dan terigu . Menimbulkan bau amis yang kuat menguar dari tubuhnya .

"Kalian keterlaluan !" bentak Henry keras .

"Sudahlah Henry-ah .." Ryeowook menahan Henry yang siap mengamuk itu .

"Tapi Wookie mereka .." Ryeowook tetap menggeleng .

"Baiklah .. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju . Aku bawa baju olahraga ditasku, sebentar .." Henry mengambil baju olahraganya dengan cepat dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri .

"Dasar anak-anak tak tau diri !" cibir Henry sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi .

"Ini .. aku akan menunggu disini .." Henry berdiri di depan sebuah kaca besar . Ryeowook mengangguk sambil menerima baju olahraga Henry . Dia masuk kesalah satu kamar mandi dan bergegas ganti baju .

10 menit kemudian, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju olahraga Henry yang melekat di badannya .

"Sudah?" tanya Henry . Ryeowook berdiri disamping Henry sambil mengangguk .

"Besok akan kukembalikan .. Akan kucuci dulu .." ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap bayangannya dikaca dan gantian menatap bayangan Henry dikaca .

"Henry-ah .." panggil Ryeowook .

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Lihatlah perbedaan kita . Kau cantik, manis, baik, kaya dan segalanya . Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya anak sebatang kara yang miskin dan buruk rupa .. Kita benar-benar tak sepandan Henry ah," ucap Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca . Henry tersenyum lalu memeluk Ryeowook dari samping .

"Ryeowook-ah .. Semua wanita itu cantik .. Tak terkecuali termasuk kau .. Kau cantik dan jangan ragu akan pendapat itu .. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan bergantung pada pendapat orang lain," jawab Henry . Mata Ryeowook semakin berkaca-kaca .

"Hiks ..."

"E..eh? Ryeowook-ah? Waeyo?" tanya Henry yang panik melihat Ryeowook menangis .

"Hiks .. Jeongmal gomawoyo Henry-ah ..Gomawo .." isak Ryeowook sambil memeluk Henry .

"Iya .. iya .. Sudahlah .. hahahhaha"

...

_Ryeowook POV_

Aku menaiki tangga yang menuju apartemen bobrokku . Ya, kusebut apartemen bobrok yang emang karena berada di tempat yang agak kumuh dan jauh dari keramaian . Hanya apartemen inilah yang dapat kusewa setelah kepergian orang tuaku dalam kecelakaan tragis . Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sih, beli apartemen mewah yang peralatannya sudah tersedia dan modern, tapi apa boleh buat .. Apartemen ini saja masih aku sewa .. Belum kubeli . Uang hasil kerja part time ku hanya bisa untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen, makan, dan membeli peralatan seperlunya . Kalau soal sekolah, aku bisa tenang . Karena aku mendapat beasiswa sampai aku tamat sekolah nanti .

Aku melempar tas ku kelantai ya karena memang tidak ada sofa disini . Disini itu serba pas-pasan . Hanya ada tv kecil, komputer milikku yang sudah usang, kasur Futon, kama mandi, dan dapur . Lantainya pun terbuat dari tatami .

Kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur Futonku . Walaupun tidak seempuk kasur-kasur dihotel tapi ini terasa nyaman dan hangat .

Mataku menerawang .. Yesung oppa ...

Ah, selalu begini! Setiap aku melamun pasti yang terpikir selalu dan selalu Yesung . Kenapa sih denganku ini? -_-

Oh ya . Yesung oppa itu lelaki yang tadi pagi kuamati di perpustakaan itu . Dia tampan kan? Tentu saja ! Dia itu idola disekolah . Nama asli nya Kim Jong Woon lebih sering dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang indaaaah sekali . Dia juga ketua klub musik di sekolah . Ah! Benar-benar tipikal idamanku !

Tapi ... Apa aku tipikal nya ya? Ish ! Mana mungkin ! Mengenalku saja tidak . Haaah~ Jangankan mengenal .. Melihatku saja mungkin dia tidak pernah . Payah -_-

Aku melirik jam didinding . Sudah hampir jam 4 sore .. Waktunya aku bekerja part time . Aku bangun dan menuju kamar mandi . Sedikit membasuh tubuhku agar kelihatan lebih segar . Tidak lama, setelah itu aku segera menggunakan baju biasa dan berangkat menuju toko tempat aku bekerja .

...

Klonteng klonteng *?

Aku memasuki sebuah toko ah, lebih pantas disebut cafe sepertinya . Ini cafe milik appanya Teuki eonni . Aku juga bisa bekerja di cafe ini berkat Teuki eonni . Makanya aku sayang sekali padanya .

"Sudah datang Wookie? Kukira kau sakit dan tak datang," sambut Teuki eonni yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir .

"Aku tidak akan bolos bekerja hanya karena sakit eonni," aku tersenyum dan masuk ke ruang ganti . Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku untuk berganti pakaian .

"Wookie .. Bisa layani meja disebelah sana?" tunjuk Teuki eonni . Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati meja nomor 12 itu . Belum sampai aku menuju meja itu, sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh keasal suara .

"Mianhae noona .. Jeongmal mianhae .." kulihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut agak ikal bewarna coklat karamel menunduk dan memunguti pecahan kaca .

"Mianhae katamu? Lihat dress ku ini! Ini semua salahmu ! Kau tau? Gaun ini sangat mahal babo !" maki yeoja yang jadi korban itu sengit .

Kulihat Teuki eonni mendekati mereka .

"Mianhae, ini semua murni kesalahan pelayan kami . Anda bisa ganti baju anda sementara dengan ini, dan semua makanan yang anda pesan tidak perlu anda bayar untuk mengganti kerugian pada diri anda," Teuki eonni tersenyum lembut dan memberikan baju untuk pelanggannya itu .

Pelanggan itu mengangguk kesal dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian .

"Lain kali, hati-hati Kyu .." nasihat Teuki eonni pada Kyuhyun . Si namja berambut ikal yang kubilang tadi . Dia adik kandung Teuki eonni . Memang agak ceroboh dan jail . Tapi, dia tampan dan baik hati .

"Nde, Noona .. Jeongmal mianhaeyo .." ucapnya dengan nada sangat menyesal . Teuki eonni tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adiknya itu . Aih .. Teuki eonni memang sangat-sangat-sangat baik !

_Ryeowook POV end_

...

"Aku pulang ya Teuki eonni," ucap Ryeowook pada Teuki yang sedang mengunci cafenya . "Nde, hati-hati ya Wookie .." balasnya sambil tersenyum . Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera pulang .

Dia melihat ponselnya . Jam 11 malam . Sangat larut . Malam ini dia pulang larut karena ini gilirannya untuk membersihkan cafe .

"Hhhh~" dia menatap langit yang hitam kelam hanya cahaya bulan yang meredup sebagai pencerahnya . Persis warna rambut Yesung oppa .. pikirnya .

"Iiish ! Sudahlah Wookie, kau harus segera pulang !" Ryeowook melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen .

Ryeowook berjalan sambil menunduk menahan kantuknya .

"Hei maniiis~" panggil beberapa namja muda yang memang kebetulan lewat situ .

"Eh?" Ryeowook sedikit melangkah mundur saat merasakan ada bahaya didekatnya .

"Kenapa mundur manis? Kemarilah ... Bermain dengan kami," salah seorang dari mereka mengenggam tangan Ryeowook . Ryeowook menggeleng kuat .

"A..ani ! Lepaskan !" Ryeowook menepis tangan namja itu yang mengenggamnya erat .

"Sudahlah .. Tak usah malu-malu, chagi ... Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar kok ..." namja yang lainnya memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menahan badannya di dinding . Mereka ada digang yang agak lumayan sempit . Membuat Ryeowook susah untuk melawan .

"Kau tidak pantas memakai kacamata ini,"salah satu namja itu melepas kacamata Ryeowook dan membuangnya namja yang lainnya menginjaknya dengan sengaja .

"A..ah ! Kacamataku ! Lepaskan aku !" berontak Ryeowook . Dia terus saja bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam .

"Rambut panjang indahmu ini juga, harusnya dibiarkan saja tergerai," namja itu mencopot kunciran yang melekat di rambut Ryeowook dengan kasar . Membuat Ryeowook sedikit meringis kesakitan karena beberapa rambutnya ada yang ikut tercabut .

"Dan baju ini .. jangan dikancing sampai kekerahnya . Lebih bagus kalau .. begini .." namja yang lain melepas kancing di baju Ryeowook kasar membuat kancing itu terlepas dari tempat melekatnya semula .

"Nah, kalau begini kan kau jadi terlihat sexy~"

Penampilan Ryeowook berubah 180 derajat . Tanpa kacamata mata bulat indah dan bersinarnya lebih jelas terlihat dengan jelas, rambut panjang sepingganggnya yang sekarang tergerai indah dan jangan lupakan kancing baju atasnya terbuka . Membuat belahan dadanya yang memang sangat terbentuk itu terlihat jelas .

"Kau sangat sexy sayang~" salah satu dari mereka mendekati ceruk leher Ryeowook dan mulai menciuminya .

"Hiks .. ja..jangan !" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dikunci oleh tangan namja itu . Tapi namja-namja itu mana peduli, mereka kini tengah bersiap menyantap makanan sedap dihadapan mereka .

"To..tolong ! Tolong !" jerit Ryeowook sekuat tenaga . Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata .

"Diamlah!" bentak namja yang tadi menginjak kacamata Ryeowook . Tapi Ryeowook tetap saja terus meminta tolong .

PLAK! BUGH !

"Diamlah ! Kau begitu berisik!" Ryeowook merasakan perih sekaligus panas disekitar pipinya . Dan juga nyeri disekitar tulang keringnya karena ditendang oleh namja itu .

BREET ! BREET !*?

Namja-namja itu merobek kemeja yang Ryeowook kenakan . Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Ryeowook yang hanya dadanya yang tertutupi bra bewarna hitam itu .

Salah satu namja itu menjilat bibir atasnya . "Kau benar-benar menggairahkan .." namja-namja buas itu bersiap menyerang Ryeowook yang kini hanya bisa menangis pasrah .

BUGH !

Satu namja terjatuh pingsan . Namja yang lainnya menoleh ke objek yang membuat si namja itu pingsan .

Seorang namja tinggi dengan kepala yang agak besar*? Dan rambut hitam kelam . Matanya yang agak sipit menatap tajam pria-pria didepannya .

"Ye..yesung oppa?" gumam Ryeowook dalam hati tak percaya .

"Siapa yang mau mati duluan?" tantang Yesung dengan seringai kejamnya . Namja-namja yang tadinya ingin menghajar Yesung menjadi ciut nyali . Mereka menggeleng dan segera berlari pergi dan tak lupa membawa teman mereka yang sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu .

Ryeowook bernafas lega . Kakinya yang sedari tadi lemas dan agak sakit tidak kuat menahan berat tubunya yang perlahan merosot .

Seseorang menyodorkan jaket untuknya .

"eh?" Ryeowook mendongkak dan menemukan Yesung yang sedang mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain .

"Pakailah, bajumu robek kan?" ucap Yesung masih mengalihkan wajahnya .

"A..ah y..ya," Ryeowook tersadar dengan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang . Segera ia pakai jaket yang Yesung pinjamkan .

Ryeowook mencoba berdiri .

"A..ah !" dia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa disekitar kakinya .

"Wae? Omo ! Kakimu," Yesung memegang kaki Ryeowook pelan .

"Sakit?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook mengangguk lemas . Dengan cepat Yesung mengendongnya ala bridal style .

"E..eh oppa?" wajahnya memanas ketika mengetahui pipinya agak bersentuhan dengan pipi hangat Yesung .

"Sudahlah, kuantar pulang . Lagipula, tubuhmu sangat ringan . Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung .

"Ki..Kim Ryeowook imnida ..." jawab Ryeowook gugup . "Oh," hanya itu respon Yesung .

Mereka berdua diam . "Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook menunjuk apartemen kumuh yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri .

Yesung memperhatikan sebentar apartemen itu . "Waeyo oppa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung . Yesung menggeleng dan segera menuju apartemen itu .

"Yakin tidak mau ditemani?" tanya Yesung saat sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen kecil Ryeowook . Ryeowook menggeleng . "Aniyo, gwaenchana . Gomawo untuk semuanya," Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum manis .

Yesung agak terpesona oleh senyum manis Ryeowook .

"A..ah, ne .. Oh ya .. pinjam handphone mu boleh?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya . "Ini.."

Yesung mengetikkan beberapa dial angka dan menyimpannya dikontak Ryeowook . Lalu menetapkannya menjadi panggilan cepat nomor 1 .

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, tinggal telpon aku ya . Sudah kusimpan di panggilan tercepat 1," Yesung tersenyum . Wajah Ryeowook semakin memanas mengetahui pria idamannya menyimpan nomer handphonenya dihandphone miliknya . Ryeowook hanya menunduk dan mengangguk .

"Sudah ya, Wookie .. Pulang dulu .." Yesung berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook .

Ryeowook segera menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" jeritnya sambil memegang pipinya yang panas dan semerah tomat .

"Ini pasti mimpi ! Ini pasti mimpi!" Ryeowook memukul-mukul pipinya dan sedikit menyubitnya keras . "Aaawh .. Sakiit ... Kalau sakit berarti ini .. Ini kenyataan!" Ryeowook melompat lompat kesenangan . Dia melihat nomor ponsel Yesung dihandponenya .

"Aih, aku sangaaaat beruntung !" dia mencium-ciumi ponselnya .

"Hhh~~ Saranghae oppa ... Jeongmal Saranghae !" ucapnya girang sambil terus menciumi ponselnya .

...

Ryeowook memulai ritual kebiasannya . Yap, memerhatikan Yesung yang senang membaca novel di perpustakaan dari balik rak buku besar .

Kepala mungilnya menyembul dari balik rak buku . Mencari objek yang akan diamatinya . Tapi nihil, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Yesung . Apa mungkin ini karena ia tidak memakai kacamatanya jadi penglihatannya sedikit kabur?

"Mencariku?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya . Ryeowook menoleh dan hampir saja terjungkal saking kagetnya .

"O..oppa?" tanya Ryeowook shock . "Nde, Wookie? Ada apa?" Yesung tersenyum jahil .

"Jadi yang selama ini yang memperhatikanku dari sini itu kau Wookie?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook terdiam . Takut Yesung menjauhinya kalau ia mengatakan 'iya' . Tapi dia juga tidak mau berbohong dengan mengatakan 'tidak' .

"I..iya oppa .." Ryeowook menunduk .

"Jinjja? Kau yeoja berkacamata dan berkuncir dua itu?" tanya Yesung .

'Omona ! Bagaimana dia tau? Ya tuhan..' gumam Ryeowook panik didalam hati . Dia menunduk dan terdiam .

"Hei .." Yesung sedikit menyenggol bahu Ryeowook .

"A..ah ..i..itu," Ryeowook gelagapan .

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja . Toh, aku tak akan menjauhimu kok kalau kau mengaku," Yesung tersenyum lembut . Ryeowook terdiam, dia mengangguk pelan .

"Jinjja? Whoaaa ! Kau berbeda 180 derajat dari yang tadi malam itu! Sungguh!" decak Yesung kagum . Ryeowook semakin menunduk . Yesung terdiam .

"hei .. jangan menunduk seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah -_-" ucap Yesung .

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya sedikit . Hanya sedikit -_- .

"Hm .. ya sudahlah . Aku pergi saja," Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya . Buru-buru Ryeowook menahan tangannya .

"Eh?" Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook .

"A..ah .. mi..mianhae," Ryeowook segera melepas tangan Yesung . Pipinya memerah .

"Aigo~ imutnya~ . Mau temani aku ngobrol?" tawar Yesung . Ryeowook mendongkak menatap Yesung sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan . Yesung tersenyum dan menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju salah satu meja di perpustakaan itu .

...

"Kau suka membaca buku?" tanya Yesung ketika mereka sudah berada di salah satu meja diperpustakaan itu .

"Ng ... Lumayan .. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan saja," Ryeowook mulai tenang dan tak terlalu gugup .

"Hm? Lalu untuk apa kau selalu memperhatikanku begitu?" tanya Yesung .

"Eh.. ng .. itu .." Ryeowook panik *?

"Hei, kenapa panik? Sudahlah lupakan pertanyaanku yang itu," Yesung tertawa . Ryeowook mengangguk .

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kemarin itu tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook mengangguk pelan .

"Nde .. Ada yang salah?" Ryeowook balik bertanya . "Ani .. hanya saja, kenapa begitu terpencil? Dan agak kumuh .. Lagipula, apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Yesung bertanya lagi .

"Aku ... tidak punya uang untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar lagi," jawab Ryeowook .

"Memang orangtuamu kemana?" Yesung bertanya lagi .*aish, oppa kebanyakan tanya deh!*

"Orang tua ku .. sudah meninggal .." Ryeowook menunduk . Yesung menganga .

"Ah, mianhae . Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu," Yesung menunduk .

"Gwaenchana, lagipula itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu . Sudah bisa menerima kok," Ryeowook tersenyum manis .

'Aish, dia manis sekali!' batin Yesung .

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah punya namjachingu?" tanya Yesung . Ia sendiri tidak sadar jika mulutnya bertanya seperti itu .

"E..eh? Be..belum .." jawab Ryeowook pelan .

"Apa minggu ini kau ada acara?" tanya Yesung lagi .

"Ng .. Sepertinya tidak .." jawab Ryeowook .

"Mau temani aku jalan-jalan?" ajak Yesung sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook .

"E..eh?" Ryeowook yang terkejut spontan menarik tangannya .

"Ah, mianhae . Kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa .." Yesung jadi salah tingkah sendiri . Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sedang menatap ke arah lain itu .

"A..aku mau .." jawab Ryeowook pelan . Yesung menoleh kearahnya dengan mata yang berbinar senang .

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau akan kujemput hari minggu jam 8 pagi, ya !" ucap Yesung semangat .

"N..ne," jawab Ryeowook pelan sambil tersenyum . Dadanya berdegup kencang . Pipinya agak memunculkan *? Semburat merah .

'Apa ini ajakan kencan ya ...' gumam Ryeowook senang dalam hati .

...

"Eoooooonnniii !" Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Teuki yang berada di ruang ganti wanita .

"Nde, Wookie? Ada apa? Kelihatannya senang sekali," Teuki memakai apronnya .

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya !" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum bahagia .

"Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Sungmin yang memang ada disitu . Dia mendekati Ryeowook dan Teuki .

"Yesung oppa mengajakku jalan-jalan!" sorak Ryeowook senang .

"Jinjja?" tanya Teuki tak percaya .

"Yesung? Si ketua klub musik itu? Idola itu? Wah ! Kau beruntung Wookie!" ucap Sungmin .

"Nde, dia mengajakku besok, hari minggu ! Aku gugup eonni.." desah Ryeowook .

"Kau sudah siapkan segalanya?" tanya Teuki . Ryeowook menggeleng .

"Bagaimana setelah bekerja kita keapartemenmu? Aku akan mengusulkan dandanan yang cocok untukmu Wookie-ah," usul Sungmin

"Ide bagus, Minnie. Hari ini juga toko tutup lebih cepat . jam 8," Teuki tersenyum .

Mata indah Ryeowook berbinar-binar . "Gomawo eonni ! Saranghae .." Ryeowook memeluk kedua gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang .

...

"Ini saja ..." Sungmin mengsulkan hotpans dengan baju atasan tanktop+jaket pendek .

"Mwo? A..ani ! Itu terlalu .. terlalu terbuka eonni," Ryeowook malu sendiri membayangkan dia memakai baju seperti itu .

"Wookie benar minnie, baju itu terlalu seksi," Teuki memilih milih baju yang Ryeowook punya .

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Teuki menunjukan celana levis panjang ketat dan kemeja panjang warna putih .

"Itu terlalu formal eonni -_-" ucap Sungmin .

"Unng .. Bagaimana kalau ini?" Ryeowook mengambil hotpants bewarna hitam yang ditawarkan Sungmin tadi dan sweater berbentuk baju yang agak kebesaran .

"Aigoo~ pilihan yang manis," Teuki mengusap lengan panjang sweater itu .

"Ne, lagipula akhir-akhir ini udara juga semakin dingin . Pakailah ini juga," Sungmin memberikaan sepasang stoking panjang bewarna hitam transparan . Cocok sekali jika dipakai Ryeowook . Selain kaki Ryeowook yang jenjang dan ramping, hotpans yang akan dipakainya juga bewarna hitam .

"Dan sepatu kets ini," Teuki memberikan sepatu kets bewarna putih .

"Rambutmu juga .. Sini," Teuki menduduki Ryoewook menjadi berhadapan dengannya .

"Dikuncir dua kebawah seperti ini, tapi sebelumnya.. rambut bagian bawah kubuat sedikit bergelombang dulu, ya .." Sungmin mengambil alat pengeriting rambut di tasnya .

"Seperti ini, hanya sedikit saja ya yang digelombang . Lalu ponimu, ditata serapih mungkin," Teuki menyisir poni Ryeowook .

Ryeowook yang didandani hanya diam saja .

"Nah, biarkan seperti ini sepanjang malam ne? Pagi-paginya baru kau lepas . Pasti kau akan jadi sangaaat cantik !" ucap Sungmin .

"Lalu untuk make up ... Bagiku kulitmu sudah bagus sekali . Pipimu putih dan ada sedikit rona merah. Cantik sekali . Kau hanya perlu memoles sedikit bedak, dan lipgloss saja," Teuki memberikan bedak dan lipgloss pada Ryeowook .

"Pakainya sedikit saja ya~ Jangan berlebihan .." pesan Sungmin . Ryeowook mengangguk .

"Ah~ aku yakin Yesung pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat penampilanmu besok," gumam Teuki . Wajah Ryeowook merona ketika ingat bahwa besok akan menjadi hari dimana pertama kalinya seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa kencan dengan idola pujaan hatinya .

"Ah, sudah larut .. Sepertinya kami harus pulang .." ucap Teuki setelah melihat jam yang melingkar manis ditangan sebelah kirinya .

"Nde, fighting nae Wookie ! Semoga besok adalah hari terindahmu," Sungmin segera bangun dari duduknya dan mulai beranjak menuju pintu . Teuki dan Sungmin dengan cepat memakai sepatu mereka .

"Jeongmal gomawoyo nae eonni ... Hati-hati di jalan .." lambai Ryeowook ketika mereka sudah keluar dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Ryeowook .

"Ne ! Selamat malam Wookie-ah !" seru keduanya .

"Selamat malam juga eonni!" balas Ryeowook . Dia kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya . Tidak lupa untuk selalu menguncinya . Dia meletakkan barang-barang yang besok akan ia pakai disamping tempat tidur lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur .

Dia berbaring menghadap tepat di mana bajunya untuk besok digantung . Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba dan dadanya berdegup kencang .

"Aish !" dia berbalik berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya .

"Tenanglah Kim Ryeowook . Besok kau hanya menemani Yesung oppa jalan-jalan kok!" ucap Ryeowook sambil terus mengelus dadanya yang berdegup kencang .

~ Bounce to you bounce to you

Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo

Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itnungeol ~~

Ryeowook terjolak kaget karena ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering keras melantunkan nada lagu yang sangat energik itu .

"Ish, pasti Henry yang mengubah nada deringya . Anak itu jail sekali !" Ryeowook meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol answer tanpa melihat nomor penelponnya.

"Yobosseyo?"tanyanya sopan .

"Wookie-ah?" tanya suara dari sebrang . Ryeowook membulatkan matanya . Wajahnya merona –lagi lagi- mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu .

"Ye..yesung oppa?" tanyanya tak percaya . "Ne, ini aku Wookie," jawab Yesung ceria . Ryeowook yakin Yesung sedang nyengir di sebrang sana .

"A..ada apa perlu apa oppa?" tanya Ryeowook saat dia sudah mulai tenang .

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook menggeleng "Belum .."

"Sudah malam, lho .." ucap Yesung .

"Ne, aku tau .." jawab Ryeowook pelan .

"Kalau begitu .. Tidurlah .. Besok akan kujemput jam 8," ucap Yesung lagi .

"Ne, aku memang akan tidur oppa .." jawabku lembut .

"Jaljayo ... Annyeong," ucap Yesung lagi . "Annyeong .." Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan . Ryeowook meletakkan handphonenya disamping bantal .

Dia kini tengah memegang wajahnya yang memerah hebat .

"Uuuuh~ Kyaa! Aku beruntung sekali akhir-akhir ini !" jeritnya pelan .

"Padahal aku jarang ke gereja akhir-akhir ini .." pikirnya .

"Ah, sudahlah . Jaljayo Kim Ryeowook ! Ayo tiduuuur ! Yesung oppa akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi," Ryeowook berbaring dan menarik selimutnya . Dia menguap beberapa kali dan akhirnya terlelap dengan tenangnya .

...

"Unnggh .." Ryeowook mengeluh saat dirasanya ada cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kecil nya . Dia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menoleh jam . Jam 7 .

"Syukurlah .." helanya lega . Dia segera menuju kamar mandi . Masih dengan alat pengeriting yang menempel di rambut bagian bawahnya . Dia mandi dengan cepat . Tapi bersih tentunya .

Dia melepaskan alat pengeriting dirambutnya dengan hati-hati .

'Teuki eonni benar .. Ini terlihat lebih elegan dan manis,' pikir Ryeowook . Dia menyisir rambutnya lembut . Dan menguncirnya jadi 2 kebawah . Dia berkaca pada kaca panjang di samping tv .

"Tidak buruk .." gumamnya . Dia segera memakai seluruh pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya dibantu Teuki dan Sungmin kemarin .

"Lebih baik aku pakai softlens," Ryeowook mengambil kotak softlens nya . Mengingat kacamatanya yang rusak diinjak namja-namja gila lusa malam itu, membuatnya tak bisa memakai kacamata lagi karena itulah satu-satunya kacamata yang ia punya . Apalagi dengan kondisi minus matanya yang bisa dibilang 'parah' . Dia bisa bernafas lega karena waktu itu dia pernah membeli beberapa softlens untuk mengganti kacamatanya jika memang ia sedang tidak ingin memakai kacamatanya itu .

Dia kini memperhatikan dirinya dicermin . Badannya yang mungil, ramping namun seksi *? Itu kini terbungkus rapi oleh sweater panjang yang sampai kedua telapak tangan mungilnya pun tak terlihat, tersembunyi di balik sweater bewarna putih dan sedikit hiasan bewarna abu-abu disana .

Kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping terbalut rapi oleh hotpans bewarna hitam dan sepasang stoking hitam transparan . Ditambah sepatu kets dengan hak yang tak terlalu tinggi bewarna putih .

Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang bewarna coklat emas itu kini terkuncir rapi dengan sedikit gelombang dibawahnya .Matanya yang coklat bertamabh coklat karena ia memakai softlens warna coklat . Pipinya yang semakin putih karena sedikit dipoles bedak dan bibir sintal merahnya yang kini berkilauan akibat lipgloss yang ia pakai . Membuat penampilannya kini amat sangat imut, menggemaskan, dan sangat cantik . Sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya disekolah .

Tok Tok Tok !

Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu .

"Nuguya?" Ryeowook melangkah pelan kearah pintu .

"Ini Yesung, Wookie .." jawab si pengetok pintu dari luar . Ryeowook mengeryit bingung . Yesung datang 15 menit lebih awal dari perjanjian .

"Oppa?" Ryeowook membukakan pintu . Tampaklah seorang lelaki berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Ryeowook . Penampilannya sangat simple namun keren dan tampan .

Ryeowook tersenyum dan membukakan pintu lebar . Namun Yesung hanya terdiam sambil menatap Ryeowook .

"Wa..waeyo oppa?" Ryeowook sedikit menunduk malu karena diperhatikan begitu intens oleh Yesung .

"Ah .. aniyo .. Kau sangat cantik .." puji Yesung . Pipi Ryeowook semakin memerah . Membuat Yesung harus menahan diri agar tidak mengecup pipi merah itu .

"Hei, Ayoo ~ Kau jadi temani aku kan?" tanya Yesung . Ryeowook mengangguk . Dia mengunci pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu . Dia memang gadis yang sangat teliti dan hati-hati .

"Ayo .." Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya menuju mobilnya . Ryeowook yang dilayani selayak seorang putri hanya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya ..

...

"Kita mau kemana oppa?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka dalam perjalanan .

"Menurutmu?" Yesung balik bertanya . Ryeowook menggeleng imut . Hhh~ Yesung mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby yang menggemaskan itu .

"Kita ke Lotte World ya?" tawar Yesung . Ryeowook berbinar .

"Jinjja oppa?" tanyanya . Yesung mengangguk . Ryeowook tersenyum senang .

Beberapa lama kemudian ..

"Kita sampai Wookie-ah .." Yesung beranjak turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook saat mereka sudah memarkirkan mobil .

"Waaaah ..." Ryeowook berdecak kagum melihat begitu besar dan indahnya Lotte World didepannya ini . *sesungguhnya author gak tau apa itu Lotte World, tapi .. bayangakan saja Lotte World itu kayak trans studio gitu . kkkk~ . salam evil ._. *

"Ah, Wookie ... Aku yakin kau belum sarapan . Bagaimana jika kita sarapan dulu?" tawar Yesung .

"Umm .." Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut . Yesung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook . Dadanya berdesir setiap kali menggenggam dan melihat Ryeowook .

'Ada apa denganku? Apa aku jatuh cinta?' gumam Yesung dalam hati .

...

-SKIP TIME-

Sudah jam 8 malam sekarang . Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berada di dalam restoran bergaya perancis dan menikmati makan malam mereka .

"Hm .. Aku selesai oppa ..." Ryeowook mengelap pelan bibirnya dengan selembar tisu . "Aku juga sudah," Yesung tersenyum .

"Sehabis ini akan ada acara kembang api . Kau mau lihat? Itu indah sekali ! Aku yakin kau akan suka !" tawar Yesung pada Ryeowook .

"Jinjja? Kembang api? Wah ! Aku mau lihat oppa ! Sungguh !" mata Ryeowook berbinar indah . Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil .

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya .." Yesung bangun dan pergi sebentar ke kamar mandi . Ryeowook mengangguk dan duduk diam menunggu Yesung kembali .

Dikamar mandi ...

"Haah lega .." Yesung mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya . Lalu segera keluar kamar mandi .

"Ah ! Benar ternyata Yesung oppa !" ucap seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi pria .

"Eh? Yo..Yoona?"

...

"Oppa .. ! Kau lama seka-" Ryeowook yang tadinya tersenyum melihat Yesung yang kembali dari toilet kini senyumnya memudar saat melihat wanita disebelah Yesung memeluk lengan Yesung mesra .

"Heh? Kim Ryeowook? Sedang apa kau disini?" Yoona, perempuan yang mengampit lengan Yesung dengan sangat mesra itu melirik sinis ke arah Ryeowook .

"A...aku .. Aku hanya .." Ryeowook tergagap .

"Sebaiknya kau pulang . Daripada kau dikira mencuri makanan disini," sindir Yoona tajam . Ryeowook terdiam . Jujur, dia sakit hati sekali dengan ucapan Yoona yang dianggapnya sangat amat merendahkan Ryeowook .

"Yoona-ssi, Jaga bicaramu !" ucap Yesung tegas .

"Wae oppa? Aku benar kan? Dia itu memang miskin . Orang tuanya saja sudah tak ada . Sekolahpun bisa karena beasiswa . Jadi, dia tidak pantas berada di restoran mewah seperti ini . Dia itu pantasnya bekerja bukan malah makan disini," ucap Yoona tajam .

Air mata Ryeowook sudah mengembang dipelupuk matanya .

"Jaga bicaramu !" ucap Yesung lagi lebih tegas dan mulai melepaskan pelukan mesra Yoona dilengannya .

"Aku gak salah kok oppa ! Lihat saja penampilannya, aku yakin barang-barang yang ia pakai sekarang itu hasil uang haram," ucap Yoona lagi dengan santainya .

Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya . Dia berlari pergi setelah mengucapkan kata "Mianhae .."

"Heuh, akhirnya dia sadar juga kan kalau dia rakyat bawah ." Yoona tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian Ryeowook .

"Oppa .. ayo kita ma-"

PLAK !

Mata Yoona membulat . Dia memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat perih .

"Kau keterlaluan Im Yoon A," Yesung berucap dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan mengerikan .

"O..oppa kenapa kau-" Yoona belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya Yesung mengambil tas kecil yang tadi dibawa Ryeowook dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja bekas makannya lalu beranjak pergi .

"O..Oppa ! Aku hanya berkata benar ! Oppa ! OPPA !" Yoona berteriak memanggil Yesung tapi percuma .. Yesung telah pergi jauh sebelum Yoona sempat mengejarnya .

...

_Ryeowook POV_

Hiks .. Aku tau aku ini miskin ! Orang tua ku sudah meninggal ! Dan aku bisa terus sekolah karena beasiswa ! Tapi haruskah dia bilang kalau aku makan dari uang haram?

Hiks ... Sakit ! Sakit sekali jika dihina sebegitu dalam dan direndahkan oleh seseorang . Apalagi wanita !

Aku sekarang berada di tengah-tengah taman yang tak jauh dari kawasan Lotte World . Disini lumayan ramai, tapi oleh anak kecil . Aku duduk di bangku taman yang agak jauh dari keramaian ..

"Wookie !" kudengar suara Yesung oppa yang memanggilku .

Akkh ! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku segera berlari dari tempat dudukku dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak .

"Wookie-ah !" Yesung oppa terus memanggilku . Aku semakin menyembunyikan diriku di balik semak-semak .

Aish, kenapa aku harus bersembunyi sih? Uuuuh~

_Ryeowook POV end_

Seseorang berjalan pelan mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak . Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak menyadari keberadaan namja itu .

"Huh? Yesung oppa tidak memanggilku lagi? Apa dia sudah bosan?" gumam Ryeowook yang bisa didengar oleh namja yang tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya .

"HUWAA!" namja itu memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang .

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Ryeowook menjolak kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukan namja itu lalu menoleh .

"Yesung Oppa !" ucap Ryeowook marah .

"Hei, jangan marah ..Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu sungguh," Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook . Ryeowook hanya terdiam .

"Kau masih marah karena yang tadi?" tanya Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook dalam . Ryeowook yang malu karena ditatap seperti itu menunduk .

"Hei, jawab aku Ryeowookie .." Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook . Membuat mata indah Ryeowook yang bewarna coklat mirip Ryeowook bertatapan langsung dengan onyx Yesung .

Yesung membelai pipi mulus Ryeowook sehingga pipi itu sedikit dihiasi dengan semburat merah tipis .

"Kau manis .. sangat manis .." ucap Yesung tanpa sadar . Dia mengelus pipi Ryeowook semakin lembut membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya .

Yesung tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Ryeowook . Mengelus sebentar bibir sintal bewarna merah merekah itu . Dan mengecupnya pelan . Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir itu .

Yesung membuka matanya tepat saat Ryeowook membuka matanya juga . Dia membulatkan matanya dan segera tersadar . Buru-buru dia melepaskan kecupannya dibibir Ryeowook dan menatap Ryeowook shock (bahasa gue agak lebay gitu deh *plak)

Ryeowook pun begitu . Dia memegang bibirnya sendiri .

"Mi..mianhae Wookie-ah .. Itu tadi .." Yesung salah tingkah melihat muka polos Ryeowook .

"Aku tau .. Pasti .. Kecelakaan .." Ryeowook menunduk .

Ada sedikit rasa sesak dihati Yesung saat Ryeowook mengatakan itu . Dia tidak menganggap itu suatu kecelakaan . Dia bahkan masih merasakan rasa manis bibir Ryeowook dibibirnya dan jujur, dia masih menginginkan bibir itu menempel dibibirnya .

"Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang . Angin malam tidak terlalu baik untuk gadis sepertimu," Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya menuju mobil untuk diantar pulang .

...

"Selamat malam Wookie-ah, Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah .." ucap Yesung ketika mengantar Ryeowook sampai kedepan pintu apartemennya .

"Ne, gomawo oppa .." Ryeowook segera masuk kedalam apartemennya dan menutupnya . Dadanya masih bergemuruh saat mengingat kejadian ditaman tadi . Dia mengusap bibirnya lagi .

'First Kiss ku .. Diambil Yesung oppa ...' pikirnya polos *-_-

...

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali si Yoona itu . Sudah menghinaku, menyuruhku mengantar ini pula ! Sudah tau ini jam pulang sekolah ! Ggggr~" Ryeowook merasa agak limbung karena 6 buku super tebal yang ada ditangannya sekarang .

Yoona menyuruhnya –dengan sedikit membentak dan sangat memaksa- mengantar buku-buku ini keperpustakaan . Entah apa tujuannya, entah itu karena dendam kemarin atau apa . Ryeowook juga tidak tau .

Padahal ini sudah jam 5 sore. Sekolah sudah sepi dan memang jam pulang sekolah sudah berlangsung sedaritadi .

"Dia wanita yang manis ! Sayangnya hatinya busuk!" umpat Ryeowook lagi . Dia berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan yang terletak dilorong terakhir bagian sekolah itu .

Setelah sampai dia segera masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu . Tidak menyadari bahwa diluar perpustakaan ada seorang gadis tersenyum licik .

.

.

"Ayo cepat kunci !" suruh Yoona pada Seohyun . Seohyun mengangguk, dia mengunci pintu perpustakaan dari luar .

"Ini," Seohyun menyerahkan kunci perpustakaan pada Taeyeon .

"Dengan ini aku yakin si Ryeowook itu tidak bisa keluar lagi," ucap Sunny sambil tersenyum kecil .

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu sun," jawab Tiffany tersenyum sok manis .

"Ayo ! Kita pergi dari sini," ajak Jessica .

"Nae, jangan sampai ada yang melihat kita melakukan ini . Bisa mati kita -_-" Yuri segera beranjak dari depan perpustakaan itu disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain .

Sementara di dalam perpustakaan ...

"Ah, akhirnya selesai, tangan ku pegal !" Ryeowook merenggangkan tangannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Krek ..' yang terdengar sedikit keras .

"Nggh .. Waktunya pulang ..." Ryeowook melangkah menuju pintu perpustakaan yang besar . Saat ia menariknya ..

"Lho? Kenapa keras sekali?" Ryeowook menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka pintu perpustakaan itu .

"Aish ! Ini aneh !" Ryeowook mencoba menarik pintu itu lagi .

"Jangan jangan pintu ini ..." Ryeowook menatap horor pintu perpustakaan itu .

"Hei ! Ada orang diluar?" jeritnya . Ryeowook memukul-mukul pintu itu dan terus menariknya . "Oh ayolah ! Terbukalah !" Ryeowook berteriak keras .

"Ayo terbukalah ! Ayo !" Ryeowook mulai takut . Hari mulai gelap dan perpustakaan juga mulai gelap . Dia takut , sungguh .

"Kumohon .. Siapapun yang ada diluar .. Tolong .. Tolong buka .." air mata Ryeowook mulai mengalir . Dia takut tempat gelap .. Dan juga .. Dia sendirian ..

"Hiks .. Kumohon ... Buka .. Buka ..."

...

"Haaaah~" Yesung menghela nafas .

Sudah kurang lebih 2 jam Yesung menunggu Ryeowook didalam mobilnya yang memang masih berada didalam sekolah .

"Apa dia masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin?" pikir Yesung . "Eh, tapi gak mungkin kan . Orang tadi siang aja kita ngobrol kok!" Yesung menjawab pikiran sendiri .

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak keluar juga? Aku yakin tadi masih melihatnya bersama Yoona waktu jam 5 sore kok," Yesung berpikir lagi .

"Yoona? Jangan-jangan dia berbuat jahat lagi pada Ryeowook !" Yesung hendak menelpon Yoona . Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya .

"Yoona sudah kutampar kemarin, pasti dia kapok," ucap Yesung sambil meletakkan kembali iphone nya . Yesung memutuskan untuk menelpon Ryeowook saja .

-Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif

Tolong tinggalkan pesan-

Begitulah bunyinya saat Yesung menelpon Ryeowook .

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang," Yesung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya . "Sebaiknya aku pulang," dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya .

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksa ke apartemennya dulu apa dia sudah pulang atau belum," Yesung baru mau berbalik arah .

"Untuk apa aku begitu cemas? Dia kan hanya teman . Bukan siapa-siapa," Yesung kembali menghentikan mobilnya .

"Ah, pulang sajalah," Yesung kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya . Tanpa tau sebenarnya Ryeowook tengah menangis sendirian didalam perpustakaan yang gelap dan dingin ...

...

_Ryeowook POV_

Hhh... Disini dingin ..

Aku kembali memeluk erat kakiku . Aku bersyukur selama ini aku memakai rok yang lumayan panjang . Karena hawa dinginnya jadi tak terlalu terasa .

"Hiks .." aku menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir . Aku terus terduduk disini selama 2 jam . Berharap ada orang yang akan membuka pintu perpustakaan ini dan menyelamatkanku tapi ... Sepertinya aku akan terus terkurung disini sampai pagi .

Aku teringat akan ponselku . Aku merogohnya di saku rok ku . Aku menelan ludah kecut saat melihat layar ponsel ku mati . Batrenya habis . Aku menghela nafas panjang .

Sepertinya tuhan memang tak menyayangiku ...

Hiks .. Aku kembali terisak . Apa yang harus kulakukan? ...

_Ryeowook POV end_

Yesung menggeliat gelisah ditempat tidurnya . Dia masih saja terus memikirkan Ryeowook .

Dia sudah pulang belum ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia ternyata belum pulang? Dimana dia? Apa menginap dirumahnya? Jangan-jangan dia ...

"Arrrggh !" Yesung menepis segala prasangka buruknya .

Dia melirik jam . Sudah jam 10 malam, sekarang waktunya dia tidur tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih .

"Sebaiknya aku ke apartemennya," Yesung baru mau bangun . "Tapi, jam segini dia pasti sudah pulang dan tidur!" Yesung kembali berbaring .

"Sudahlah," dia memejamkan matanya . Tapi dia terus saja terbangun .

"Kutelpon sajalah," Yesung meraih iphone nya dan menelpon Ryeowook .

Tapi .. Bukan suara Ryeowook yang ia dengar melainkan suara operator seperti tadi sore . "Aish," Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya khawatir . Dia merasakan perasaan khawatir yang amat sangat .

"Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri . "Apa jangan-jangan aku ..."

"Jatuh cinta?" dia terdiam sebentar untuk meyakinkan bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan itu memang benar-benar cinta . Lalu dia segera mengambil mantel bewarna coklatnya dan menuju mobilnya . Dia ingin melihat Ryeowook di apartemennya .

...

Tok Tok Tok !

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yesung mengetuk pintu apartemen Ryeowook . Yesung mengeryit heran . Biasanya, tidak sampai 3 kali ia mengetuk, Ryeowook sudah akan membukakan pintunya .

"Wookie?" panggilnya sambil terus mengetuk . Keadaan dirumah itu juga gelap .

'Mungkin dia sudah tidur' Yesung berpikir bahwa Ryeowook akan mematikan lampunya ketika ia tidur .

"Maaf, nak . Cari siapa ya?" sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah kamar apartemen Ryeowook .

"Ah, mianhae menganggu tidurmu ahjumma," Yesung membungkuk sopan .

"Ne, tidak masalah . Apa kau mencari Ryeowook?" tanya ibu-ibu paruh baya itu pada Yesung . Yesung mengangguk .

"Dia belum pulang sedaritadi .. Lihat? Lampunya masih mati," tunjuk ibu itu pada lampu apartemen Ryeowook .

"Belum pulang?" Yesung mendelik kaget . Ibu itu mengangguk .

'Belum pulang? Dimana dia?' pikir Yesung .

"Ah, kamsahamnida ahjumma . Aku pulang dulu," Yesung membungkuk sekali lagi . Ibu itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yesung .

Yesung setengah berlari menuju mobilnya .

'Dia pasti masih berada disekolah !' dengan kecepatan yang tinggi mobil Yesung menembus jalan raya yang masih ramai itu .

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal ketika sudah sampai di sekolah . Buru-buru ia turun dan berlari kedalam gedung .

Suasana gelap dan mencekam menyelimuti Yesung . Dia sedikit bergidik ketika merasakan angin aneh yang menerpa tubuhnya . Dia terus berjalan memeriksa kelas-kelas . Berharap Ryeowook masih ada disana . Tapi nihil ..

Yesung mencoba berfikir .. Dia ingat, tadi sore sekitar jam 5, Yoona yang sedang bersama Ryeowook menyuruhnya mengantar 6 buku tebal ke perpustakan .

"Ah ! Perpustakaan !" Yesung segera berlari menuju perpustakaan . Sampai di depan perpustakaan Yesung terdiam sebentar .

"Ryeowookie ! Kau didalam?" Yesung berteriak kencang sambil menggedor pintu perpustakaan itu .

Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur karena lelah menangis dan menunggu seseorang menyelamatkannya itu terbangun ketika mendengar ada suara orang memanggilnya . Suara yang sangat dikenalnya ..

"Yesung oppa? Oppa !" Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah . Kakinya sudah sangat lemas dan badannya kedinginan . Dia menggedor pintu sebagai tanda bahwa dia ada didalam sana .

"Wookie ah ! Itu kau?" tanya Yesung dengan suaranya yang agak serak karena berteriak .

"Ne, oppa ! Ini aku ! Tolong ! Hiks .. Aku takut !" Ryeowook mulai menangis.

"Nde, tunggu sebentar Wookie ah !" Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga menubruk pintu perpustakaan yang besar itu . Dia tau bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia, tapi apa salahnya jika mencoba?

Yesung terus saja mendorong dan menubruk pintu itu dengan bahunya . Dia yakin bahunya sudah membiru sekarang .

Entah keajaiban atau apa, pintu itu terbuka sedikit membuat Yesung bernafas sangat lega . Dia tidak peduli, mau itu keajaiban kek, mau bantuan hantu kek yang penting sekarang pintunya sudah terbuka .

Dia mendorong pintu itu dan menemukan Ryeowook yang sedang terduduk lemas disamping pintu .

"Wookie ah?" Yesung segera memeluk tubuh mungil nan ringkih milik Ryeowook itu . Bisa dirasakannya tubuh Ryeowook yang dingin hampir sedingin es itu . Wajahnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang membiru . Yesung menangis melihat Ryeowook yang tampak menggenaskan seperti itu .

"Hiks oppa .." Ryeowook menangis . Bibirnya bergetar tak sanggup untuk berbicara lebih banyak .

"Sssh .. uljima Wookie, aku disini .. Kau bisa tenang kan?" Yesung mendudukan Ryeowook dipangkuannya dan mengecupi pipinya yang pucat dan dingin itu .

"Hiks .." Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung .

"Saranghae .." ucap Yesung langsung pada Ryeowook . Ryeowook yang masih setengah sadar itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung . Untuk bertanya saja rasanya susah sekali .

"Saranghae Ryeowookie-ah .. Kumohon jangan buat aku khawatir lagi .. Aku takut .. Aku khawatir setengah mati .." Yesung mendekap badan Ryeowook sangat erat .

"O..oppa .. A..apa ini .."

"Ya, Saranghae Wookie ah .. Jadi yeojachingku ne? Aku akan melindungimu dari wanita-wanita yang menindasmu .. Aku berjanji .." Yesung menatap wajah Ryeowook .

Ryeowook terharu . Tak kuasa menahan tangisnya . Penantiannya selama ini tidak percuma . Dia yang hanya bisa melihat Yesung dari jauh atau dari balik rak buku perpustakaan ini .. Berharap Yesung akan melihatnya . Dan sekarang keinginan itu terkabul .

Yesung bukan hanya melihatnya, tapi menjadikannya yeojachingu . Perasaanya? Sungguh tidak bisa dilukiskan . Kecewa karena banyak yang membencinya dan bahagia karena orang yang disukainya menyukainya juga .

"Ryeowookie?" tanya Yesung cemas yang melihat Ryeowook terus memejamkan matanya . Ryeowook membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata coklat terang itu .

"Na..nado Saranghae oppa .. Nado .." ucap Ryeowook disertai isakkan dan langsung memeluk Yesung . Yesung tersenyum dan memeluk Ryeowook .

"Mulai sekarang .. Aku akan menjagamu .. Tenanglah .."

**_OMAKE_**

"Sapu yang bersih Yonna ya ! Lihat itu ! Masih ada daun yang tertinggal," teriak Yesung pada Yoona .

Ya, sekarang Yesung tengah menghukum Yonna dan 'geng'nya karena kejadian kemarin mereka mengurung Ryeowook diperpustakaan . Hukumannya adalah, menyapu lapangan sekolah mereka yang saaaaaaangaaat luas . Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan daun-daun yang selalu jatuh berguguran .

"Jangan terlalu kasar oppa .." nasihat Ryeowook .

"Biarkan Wookie ! Mereka pantas mendapatkan ini ! Siapa mereka berani mengurung yeojachinguku yang manis ini diperpustakaan, benar-benar wanita-wanita biadab!" hina Yesung kencang agar Yoona dan teman-temannya mendengar .

"Oppa ! Jangan kasar !" Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung pelan .

"Nde, baiklah chagiya," Yesung mendekati wajah Ryeowook . "Tapi .. Kiss dulu ne?" Yesung mengecup bibir sintal Ryeowook, sedikit melumatnya .

Wajah Ryeowook merona hebat saat kecupan Yesung selesai .

"Bibirmu manis, seperti gulali . Tapi, semua bagian dirimu kuyakin juga manis," ucap Yesung menggoda Ryeowook . Yang sukses membuat rona dimuka Ryeowook makin menjadi .

Yoona yang melihatnya mencibir gak jelas .

"Apa lihat-lihat?" bentak Yesung pada Yoona yang membuat Yoona langsung menunduk takut dan melanjutkan menyapunya .

"Selesaikan dengan cepat atau kusuruh kalian untuk membersihkan kamar mandi juga !" ancam Yesung dingin . Yoona dan teman-temannya bergidik . Mereka mulai bekerja dengan cepat sementara Yesung ? Tentu saja asyik menggoda Ryeowookie-nya ..

~ FIN ~

Aaaah .. Author buat ff gaje lagi . Gimana ? Seru? Banyak typonya ya?

Mianhae kalo banyak typo nya .

Oh iya, ff yg 'This Is My Life' itu, dilanjutinnya kapan-kapan ya .. « yg baca dikit juga kok, *pundung #plak #lebay .

Udah mau MID nih, musti fokus . xD *ciee author curhat*

Hahaha .. review nya jika berminat .. ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ


End file.
